muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lew Zealand
's standards in a Muppet Thought of the Week.]] ]] Lew Zealand’s act involves boomerang fish. "I throw them away, and they come back to me!" He has appeared in all of the Muppet movies except Kermit's Swamp Years. Lew's first appearance was in episode 310 of The Muppet Show, where his timely boomerang fish throwing saved Kermit from being tricked into a real marriage during Miss Piggy's "wedding sketch." Lew Zealand was meant to only appear in that one episode, and he was made from a Whatnot designed by Dave Goelz. However, after that, a more permanent puppet was built and Lew Zealand became a regular character.The Muppet Show Fan Club Newsletter, Volume 2, Number 5, page 3. Aside from his boomerang fish act, Lew supplied the Muppets with paper towels in The Great Muppet Caper, played one of the merry men in the Muppets production of Robin Hood, and told Leslie Uggams how to be a great boomerang fish thrower: "Well, you gotta have sole. And if you can't get sole, use halibut." Jerry Nelson later spoke about the character: Casting history Main Performers *Jerry Nelson - The Muppet Show (1978) to Muppets Party Cruise video game (2003) *Matt Vogel - from Letters to Santa (2008) to present Alternate Performers *Bill Barretta - It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) and The Muppets Wizard of Oz (2005) Appearances Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 310: Marisa Berenson **Episode 314: Harry Belafonte **Episode 317: Spike Milligan **Episode 318: Leslie Uggams **Episode 321: Roger Miller **Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave ** Episode 402: Crystal Gayle **Episode 406: Linda Lavin ** Episode 410: Kenny Rogers **Episode 411: Lola Falana **Episode 414: Liza Minnelli ** Episode 416: Jonathan Winters **Episode 419: Lynda Carter **Episode 501: Gene Kelly **Episode 504: Shirley Bassey ** Episode 507: Glenda Jackson ** Episode 508: Señor Wences **Episode 511: Paul Simon **Episode 513: Tony Randall ** Episode 514: Mac Davis ** Episode 516: Gladys Knight **Episode 521: Johnny Cash ** Episode 522: Buddy Rich **Episode 524: Roger Moore *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' **Episode 105: First Show *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **''Muppets Tonight Theme'' **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer **Episode 106: Tony Bennett **Episode 203: Heather Locklear *''Muppets from Space'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Muppets Party Cruise'' *''The Muppets Wizard of Oz'' (extended cut) *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *''D23 Expo'' *Muppet viral videos **"Bohemian Rhapsody" *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video *''The Muppets'' *''The Case of the Stolen Show'' *''Just for Laughs'' *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot *''The Muppets'' (2015) **Episode 101: Pig Girls Don't Cry **Episode 102: Hostile Makeover **Episode 104: Pig Out **Episode 110: Single All the Way **Episode 111: Swine Song **Episode 112: A Tail of Two Piggies **Episode 113: Got Silk? **Episode 114: Little Green Lie *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2016) *Muppet Thought of the Week (2017) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' *''The Muppets Take the O2'' Book appearances *''It's The Muppet Show!'' *''Robin Hood'' (1980) *''Two for the Show'' *''Fozzie's Funnies'' *''If You Were Kermit'' *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' *''Muppet Robin Hood'' *''Muppet King Arthur'' *''Muppet Peter Pan'' *''Muppet Snow White'' *''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia'' *''Muppets Meet the Classics: The Phantom of the Opera'' Character merchandise *Lew Zealand Action Figure *Lew Zealand Bust Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters